fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Spinosaurus ('spine-o-sawr-us' meaning "Spine Lizard") is a diurnal (meaning active during the day) large prehistoric creature that was added in Build 5.1, and are the largest carnivores in the mod. They are also semi-aquatic, and are the only spinosaurids in the game so far. They are 5 blocks tall at their head (7 blocks at the spine) and are 15.2 blocks long. There is a slight difference between males and females, the males have tan streak across the top of their spine, while the females don't. Newborns are half a block tall, have no spine, and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They, like the other apex predators, cannot be given essence of chicken to grow faster. Spinosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. Upon death, it can drop spinosaurus meat, spinosaurus sails, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls. A fossil version of the spinosaurus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a spinosaurus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by torches or any other light source. BEHAVIOR Spinosaurus are semi-aquatic carnivorous animals that are somewhat slow on land, but are much faster when in water. Though they are described as aggressive, they are at first neutral to the player as they are too insignificant to attack on sight. They can break blocks weaker than iron when on land, but this is relatively uncommon while they are in water. Their prey that they will automatically hunt down and kill is all types of mod fish, vanilla animals, compsognathus, dryosaurus, dodos, pachycephalosaurus, smilodon, and several other prehistoric creatures. They will also attack any type of baby animal. They also can ride minecarts. When they are provoked, they will become surprisingly fast, and will launch a devastating special attack where they will pick the player up in its mouth and shake them until they are dead. This is inescapable and will always result in death, so be sure to never attempt to attack it with a sword. Bows are more practical, though still very difficult as most of the spinosaurus' hitbox is arrow-proof. Another strategy is to throw potions of harming at it, but this is also risky as the player needs to be close enough to hit the spinosaurus. They will interact with and throw toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They will also attempt to interact with scratching posts, and tethered logs, but will break them in the process due to their one hit kill attack. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult spinosaurus can breed and lay eggs every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Spinosaurus is one of the six apex predators that use the special taming method, and cannot be tamed by imprinting at birth or through the whip. To tame an adult spinosaurus in the intended way, the player must attack it until it reaches 7 hp (a DinoPedia is recommended to determine the health of the creature so you won't kill it). At 7 hp, it will go into "sleep mode." This is very difficult to accomplish due to the spinosaurs' one hit kill ability, speed, and block-breaking. If successful, while the spinosaurus is asleep, the player must right-click it with an Aquatic Scarab Gem. Once this is done, the spinosaurus will wake up at full health, now tamed. It can be ridden, but you will mount it awkwardly on it's neck. It is ordered with a skull stick. RIDING Tamed spinosaurus are rideable as adults. They can be ridden by right-clicking on one with a whip. When ridden, they won't go hungry or age. They are moderately fast on land, but extremely fast while in water, though there is a chance that a player riding a spinosaurus in deep water could drown. It can be controlled only if the player constantly holds the whip, and can only be controlled for a short time without it. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement, and shift to get off. FEEDING Spinosaurus is a piscivore carnivore that will mainly eat fish, but can also kill and eat many other types of mobs (see above). They can be hand-fed all types of vanilla or mod fish (alive or cooked), fish spawn, Sio-Chiu-Le and all types of meat. They cannot eat from feeders. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY Dh8jfq8.png|Spinosaurus preview UpcomingSpinosaurus.png|The new Spinosaurus model coming in a far future update. 2016-07-28 22.19.36.png|Newborn spinosaurus 2017-10-20_14.36.01.png|A Newborn Spinosaurus playing with a ball 2016-07-28 22.20.22.png|Female spinosaurus 2016-07-28 22.25.05.png|Dinopedia entry 2016-07-28 22.21.12.png|Egg Spinosaurus DNA.png|Spinosaurus DNA Spinosaurus2017-4-4.png|Adult spinosaurus 2016-07-28 22.22.12.png|Swimming spinosaurus 2016-07-28 22.09.59.png|Spinosaurus with the church it destroyed in the background King of the Hill.png|A Spinosaurus sleeping on top of a mountain. what the fucko.png|A modeling bug involving the sleeping Spinosaurus; note the disconnected leg. Apex Predator.png|A Spinosaurus hunting Sturgeons The Tyrant and his Servants.png|A Spinosaurus sleeping next to two oblivious Confuciusornis. Conqueror of Caves.png|A Spinosaurus on a mountain overlooking a bay. 2018-04-26_17.24.11.png|a male spinosaurus lurking for prey 2018-04-29 08.28.03.png|a male spinosaursus fishing for prey 2018-05-07_13.23.21.png|a female spinosaurus and her latest kill 2018-05-09_13.20.43.png|a young spinosaurus learning to fish 2018-05-11_19.26.34.png|a spinosaurus eating an alligator gar 2018-05-12_15.05.23.png|some spinosaurus in a sturgeon migration 2018-05-13_16.03.01.png|a spinosaurus killing a sturgeon 2018-08-07_07.29.38.png|A female Spinosaurus kills a female Dryosaurus. 2018-08-09_11.40.08.png|A Spinosaurus keeping his eye on a rival Dilophosaurus pack. 2018-08-14_13.25.33.png|A spinosaurus flinging a squid out of the water. 2018-08-18_09.24.57.png|a spinosaurus looking out for some fish spino craft.jpg|a spinosaure in a mangrove 2019-02-10_12.45.58.png|A spinosaurus sleeping besides a lake 2019-02-10_12.43.13.png|A spinosaurus swimming in a lake |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Spinosaurus (meaning "Spine Lizard") are large prehistoric creatures that were added in Build 5.1. It is known for its huge size, growing to 8 blocks tall at the head (10.5 at the top of the sail) and 14 blocks long in only 12 Minecraft days. Upon death, it can drop spinosaurus meat, spinosaurus sails, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Spinosaurus are neutral piscivores that break blocks weaker than iron. They only attack in self defense and they can't be damaged by arrows or bare hands. It will catch fish for themselves at the nearest body of water, similar to plesiosaurs. Because of their self-sufficient fishing behavior, they do not hunt other mobs. They can be hand-fed fish, dinosaur meat, and vanilla meat. They cannot be tamed. Spinosaurus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are nearby. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-04-15 16.39.29.png|A spinosaurus standing in a lake. Spino DinoPedia.png|The spinosaurus DinoPedia entry Spinosaurus DNA.png|Spinosaurus DNA Spinosaurus Egg.png|Spinosaurus egg 2015-08-17_14.01.58.png|A Spinosaurus hunts for Coelacanth in a nearby marsh Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Rideable Category:Tetanurae Category:Piscivores Category:Animalia Category:Archosaurs Category:Apex Predators